I Do, Take Two
by StormWolf10
Summary: Broadchurch Crossover. Alec and Rose prepare for take two of their wedding day, with screaming toddlers, fears of more injuries, and some input from Ellie and Donna.


Everything down at Broadchurch Police Department was a mess. Elaine had been struck off, they were looking for a new Chief Superintendent, and formal apologies had been issued to Alec and his family. A full-on investigation was still going on, with the promise of compensation for Alec due to his injuries. But Alec Hardy didn't care about that.

Because, three months late, he was marrying Rose Tyler.

They'd still taken their honeymoon- a weekend at a hotel in the country- back in July so that Alec could get away from everything for a while. Freya had had Tony and her brother, no fuss at all. Rose said she didn't want a honeymoon this time around. Said she'd rather be at home with her brother and her son and her step-daughter.

Alec hadn't seen Rose for hours, though. He'd been packed off to Ellie's house, early that morning by Freya, with his formal clothing in hand. He had Tony with him too, and had entrusted Freya to help Rose with two year old Oliver.

"Aren't you ready yet?"

Alec turned round from where he'd been checking his reflection in the bathroom mirror to see Ellie in the doorway, arms folded, eyebrow arched.

"Freya called," Ellie continued calmly. "Rose is almost ready. Which means that we've got to be out of here and on the way to the church soon."

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Quit bossing me about, Carter," Alec groused, though a smile tugged at his lips. "Think I can make it to my own wedding without you bossing me about."

"If you hadn't wanted me bossing you about, Hardy," Ellie responded, though she returned Alec's smile, "you shouldn't have asked me to be best man… Or woman… Whatever."

She waved her hand dismissively then, straightening up to smooth down her dress.

"But we really should get going soon, Alec," Ellie reminded the Scotsman one last time before leaving him in peace.

Alec grumbled under his breath as Ellie left, before checking his reflection one last time. He was wearing his kilt, an agreement between he and Rose, which had been discussed months before. He knew that Oliver too had a kilt, though he'd yet to see his toddler wearing it. Alec grinned at the thought. In that moment, he wasn't sure what he was more excited about; seeing Rose in her wedding dress, or seeing Oliver in his kilt…

He heard Tony calling for him downstairs, then, and Alec knew he had to get a move on. Taking a deep breath and sparing the mirror one last glance, Alec moved for the door.

"Here we go," he murmured under his breath.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose was, quite frankly, a nervous wreck. Little Oliver had dumped half his toys all over the floor, dressed in just a nappy as he refused to have his clothes on, Freya kept ringing Ellie and Alec to see how they were getting on, and Donna was trying to keep Rose calm. The younger woman was pacing, as much as she could in her wedding dress.

"Rose, it's fine," Donna told her friend for the umpteenth time. "Let me and Freya sort Oliver, yeah? You just try to calm down."

Rose nodded miserably, glancing at the toddler again. The toddler was speaking more and more now, and his favourite word seemed to be 'no'. Most likely copying his Uncle Tony, Alec and Rose privately agreed. Rose sighed and sank into the armchair.

"I dunno why I'm so worried," Rose tried to joke quietly as she tore her gaze from her son, who was babbling to himself. "This is technically our second wedding. Take two, if you will."

"Yeah, but last time you didn't actually get to the church," Donna pointed out calmly, standing and straightening out her dress.

Rose wrinkled her nose, and accepted the glass of water Freya- who had just emerged from the kitchen- pushed into her hands.

"Just calm down, Rose," Freya told her with a smile. "Everything will be fine. I'll sort Oliver out in a minute, get him dressed. I've just phoned Ellie, let them know you're almost ready, so they'll be leaving soon."

Rose nodded, taking a sip of water.

**~StormWolf10~**

By the time Freya finally managed to get Oliver into his kilt, the boy was screaming. The hired cars were waiting outside, one to take Freya, Oliver and Donna, and one to take Rose. Rose managed a weak smile at Donna and Freya as she was helped into her own car, and once the others were seated and strapped in, they were off.

Rose sat in silence in the back of the car, clutching her bouquet of flowers and watching the passers-by outside. She was excited, of course she was, but after last time, after Alec's sudden and unexpected injury… She just couldn't be sure something similar wouldn't happen again.

Then, before she knew it, they were pulling up outside the church. Rose hadn't even noticed that they'd driven through the majority of Broadchurch, lost in thought as she worried about Alec not making it to the hospital (again. Sort of.) . She was helped out of the car by the driver, and saw that Donna, Freya and Oliver were getting out of the car just behind her. Oliver's face was bright red and tearstained, almost as red as the kilt he was wearing, but he'd at least stopped crying.

"I'm going to take Oliver in to Granddad," Freya said, lifting her brother onto her hip so he couldn't scamper away. "He's probably waiting for him."

Rose nodded, managing only a weak smile before Freya disappeared inside the church with her brother. Donald was to have Oliver during the service, and they were hoping that Donald would be able to keep him quiet, or at least keep him from crying.

"Hey," Donna's voice cut through Rose's thoughts. "You alright? No second thoughts?"

Rose managed a smile- an honest, genuine smile this time, rather than the fake ones she'd been fobbing them off with most of the morning.

"Yeah," Rose responded, nodding with conviction, before lifting up the bottom of her dress and making her way inside the church.

Freya was just slipping back out, free of Oliver, so he was presumably safe with Donald. Rose gave a smile and a nod to the two young Police officers who'd volunteered to wait outside for Rose, to alert Reverend Coates when Rose was ready to come in, and the two men returned her smile before slipping inside, holding the doors open. It was surreal, Rose decided, as the music started up and she stepped into the church. It felt so strange, having so many people staring at her, wanting to know what her dress was like, what flowers she'd chosen, how she'd had her hair styled…

But then, she caught sight of Alec and Ellie at the altar, the grin on Alec's face infectious. He was in his kilt. She knew he would be, of course, but there was a difference between Alec agreeing to wear it and Alec _actually_ wearing it. Rose could see her brother Tony stood on the bride's side, grinning at her in her suit and tie, and Rose's heart suddenly ached momentarily, for the absence of her parents. So she instead turned her attention to where she knew Donald was sitting, second row from the front with Oliver. Oliver was beaming away, legs kicking out as he fought his Grandfather, wanting to be put down to run around rather than be held.

And then, Rose was beside Alec, grinning up at him as Donna and Freya slid past them to join Tony and take their seats. Wilf gave her a reassuring smile and a small wave from his own seat in the row behind Tony. A quick glance at Ellie told Rose that the woman was ridiculously excited, grinning at Rose and Alec and seemingly unable to stop.

And then, the ceremony began.

**~StormWolf10~**

All in all, the ceremony could have gone a lot worse. Tony had been left in charge of the rings, and there was a momentary panic, a look of bewilderment on the boy's face as Ellie went to collect the rings from him and he couldn't seem to find them. He'd been searching in the wrong pocket, and both rings were perfectly safe, the look of relief on Tony's face when he'd realised so had been immense. Fred had fallen asleep against Tom's shoulder right near the start of the ceremony, and didn't wake up until the end, and Oliver had somehow wriggled free of Donald's grip to join his parents in front of the vicar. They'd decided to let the toddler stay there, as he clutched at Alec's kilt with one hand, his red-brown hair flopping down into his eyes as his own identical kilt swirled around his chubby legs with every movement.

When the ceremony was finally over, and the music started up again, everyone began heading back outside, following Rose and Alec. Tony and Freya had managed to get hold of Oliver between them before the two year old ran off, and Tom had prodded Fred awake. The moment the wedding guests spilled out of the church and onto the grass, there was talk of wedding photos, and Donald had produced a camera from somewhere. The actual wedding photos were to be taken by a friend of Freya's, someone she knew through working at the gym, but they could wait for a while until the chaos had died down.

Rose and Alec were still grinning, and it was then that Alec leant over to whisper in Rose's ear.

"I love you, Mrs Hardy."


End file.
